Gravity Happens
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Jake moves away from Forks to Ocala, Florida, a place where it hardly rains. He meets Nessie, a surfing instructor and they instantly hit it off. Something forces Jake to leave and Nessie decides to go looking for him. When she does find him, gravity happens! This is my first not all human story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_I'm sorry it's been awhile since I posted anything on FF. I know I need to write for "Starting Over," but this plot bunny crept up again after four years of silence. I don't want to give too much away, but this is my first not all human story. So enjoy and leave awesome reviews._

_Also thanks to SheeWolf85 for pre-reading, she is such a sweetheart! _

_The title of this story comes from the song, "Gravity Happens," by Kate Voegle._

* * *

_**Gravity Happens**_

_Present Day- __Forks, Washington_

_Nessie's POV_

"Jake!" I shout. He is standing next to a tree, his back facing me.

He turns around and our eyes meet. The anxious feeling I had of trying to find him melts away.

Gravity takes over and our bodies move closer towards each other until we stand in the middle of the woods as the sun sets behind us.

I cannot speak and neither can he. At this very moment, we are content with silence. It has been eight months since we last saw each other. Without even realizing it, I quickly throw my arms around him and hold him close to my body. He feels so warm that my own skin feels hot. Within a second, he has his arms wrapped around me. I can feel his heart beating extremely fast. After what feels like a lifetime, we break the embrace. He looks into my eyes with a shocked look on his face, like he sees a ghost or something. Before I can ask what is wrong, he runs away from me. I call out his name, but he is already gone. I stay in that one spot for a long time and wonder what I did to make him run away. Also I think back to the day I met Jacob Black.

* * *

_Flashback-Eight Months Earlier_

_Ocala, Florida_

_Nessie's POV_

After my parents died, I inherited the house I grew up in. As painful as their deaths were, I knew I had to move on with my life. I miss them every single day, but I know they are up in heaven smiling down on me. My aunt and uncle really helped me deal with the grieving process. They helped me plan the funerals, fix up the house, straighten out all the insurance stuff, and become my crying shoulder whenever I need it. My parents left most of their assets to me in their will. Also they left some to Ruby and Sam, my aunt and uncle. Honestly, I will never have to work again, but I know I will get bored sitting in the house all day long.

That's why I decided to be a surfing instructor on Atlantic Beach. I've always enjoyed the ocean and going surfing with friends. Now, I could do both all the time.

Since the beach isn't far from my house, I walk there every day. One day, I am walking home with my surfboard in one hand, beach bag in another, when I end up bumping into someone. A very hot someone, to be exact. We almost topple onto the ground.

"Shit," we both exclaim loudly.

The guy stands up and extends his hand out to help me up.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright?" he asks apologetically.

I take a hold of his hand and I quickly get up.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. No harm, no foul. I hope I didn't hit you with my surfboard," I explain, gesturing to my surfboard on the ground.

"Nope, the board just missed me," he cajoles, cracks a tiny smile.

"Well, that's good. I'm Nessie, by the way," I introduce myself.

"I'm Jake," he replies.

What a perfect name, I think to myself.

"Did you just move here? I don't remember seeing you around before," I ask.

"Yeah. My dad and I moved into the house on the right two days ago. I'm just getting around to exploring," he verifies, with a sad look on his face.

I can't tell you why my heart hurt for this man, but it seems like something bad happened to make him move here.

"Well, welcome to Ocala. I hope you and your dad enjoy it here," I offer.

"Thanks. It's very different from where we lived before," he answers.

"Where do you hail from?" I ask curiously.

"My dad and I lived in Forks, Washington," he explains.

We both say at the same time, "The rainiest place on the Continental USA."

He starts laughing, which causes me to laugh as well.

"Not many people know about Forks. I guess you have heard of it," he says after catching his breath.

"I'm really into surfing and I've researched different beaches around the world. Besides rain all the time, La Push has some nice swells," I explain.

"I can attest to that. I've done some surfing myself. You should definitely check it out someday," he replies.

"Thanks," I offer as I peruse this handsome stranger.

Jake is tall, extremely tall. I am only 5'3 and my head barely comes up to his chin. His body looks pretty buff, so I'm thinking he works out a lot. His hair is on the longer side and the scruff on his face makes him look even manlier. His hands are pretty big and so are his feet. I didn't mean to look at his crotch, but I cannot help it. My overactive imagination went into overdrive and I wonder how "big" he really is.

He is wearing a white t-shirt that can barely contain his broad chest and abs. The red board shorts fit him perfectly and make his ass look delicious.

His voice brings me back to reality and I giggle like a school girl.

"Are you alright?" he asks as he curiously looks at me.

"Oh. Yep. I'm great. Never better," I stammer while trying to keep my cool. I know my face is beat red and not from standing out in this excessive heat.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Jake. I'm sure I will see you around again," I manage to say as I turn to grab my board.

He puts his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to stop me. He leans in close and whispers into my ear, "After checking me out, you aren't even going to ask me for my phone number?"

I am stunned, to say the least. I guess my scrutinizing is more obvious than I thought.

"It's ok, Nessie. I was checking you out as well. I like what I see," he admits.

I try to laugh it off, but I know it's no use. My heart is racing, my face is red, and my hands are sweaty. We just met and there is an instant attraction between us.

"Ummm, I'm glad we are on the same page then, I guess," I smile.

"If I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I tend to intimidate too easily," he tried to apologize.

"Jake, don't even worry about it. I like your honesty. It shows that you have a good moral code. I respect that," I reassure.

"If I ever do intimidate you, please tell me. I will gladly back off," he replies.

"O.k." I say.

There is an awkward pause until I clear my throat.

"How about you and your dad come over to my house for dinner tonight? I can fill you in on the neighbors, stores to go to, places to eat, the awesome beaches, and any other thing you need to know," I present, hoping he will say yes.

"I will have to check with my dad first, but it sounds good to me," he exclaims.

We exchange phone numbers (like he wants) and Jake promises to call to let me know what time.

We awkwardly hug and then part ways. Somehow, I make it home before collapsing on my couch. I cannot believe that just happened.

Normally, I never invite people over. I'm perfectly content on being alone. I have a feeling Jake is going to change all of that.

Am I really ready to fall head first again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

_Thanks for the positive feedback in Chapter 1. It makes me happy that all of you are intrigued already. In Chapter 2, it will recap Jake and Nessie's first meeting, but through Jake's POV. Then, it will switch to Nessie's POV. Also FYI: Nessie is 24 and Jake is 26 (in case anyone is interested in knowing how old they are). _

_Special thanks to SheeWolf85 for pre-reading and helping me edit. She rocks!_

* * *

_Jake's POV_

After my mom died, Dad and I decide to move. The memories of Forks, Washington are getting to be too much for the both of us. We want to find a place that is warm and hardly rains. The place is Ocala, Florida. We find a nice house that is near the beach. It takes two days to unpack everything and get settled. Dad wants to explore the town and wants me to go with him. I'm really not in the mood to do anything. One of my best friends is gone and she is never coming back. How am I supposed to move on and be happy? I guess life really does suck then you die.

Sitting in the house is making me more miserable, so I step outside to clear my head.

I'm not paying attention to where I am going. My head is filled with thoughts of my mother. I miss her so damn much and it's not fair that she is taken away from us.

Tears spring to my eyes and I can't stop them. It is getting really hard to see, so I figure I should go back home. I turn around and I end up bumping into someone.

A very pretty someone, to be exact.

"Shit," we both exclaim loudly.

I stand up and offer my hand to help the pretty girl up.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright?" I ask apologetically.

She takes a hold of my hand and quickly gets up.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. No harm, no foul. I hope I didn't hit you with my surfboard," she explains, gesturing to her surfboard on the ground.

"Nope, the board just missed me," I cajole, cracking a tiny smile.

"Well, that's good. I'm Nessie, by the way," she introduces herself.

"I'm Jake," I reply.

"Did you just move here? I don't remember seeing you around before," she asks.

"Yeah. My dad and I moved into the house on the right two days ago. I'm just getting around to exploring," I verify, feeling sad for some odd reason.

"Well, welcome to Ocala. I hope you and your dad enjoy it here," she offers.

"Thanks. It's very different from where we lived before," I answer.

"Where do you hail from?" she asks curiously.

"My dad and I lived in Forks, Washington," I explain.

We both say at the same time, "The rainiest place on the Continental USA."

I start laughing, which causes her to laugh as well. Nessie has a great laugh and beautiful smile.

"Not many people know about Forks. I guess you have heard of it," I say after catching my breath.

"I'm really into surfing and I've researched different beaches around the world. Besides rain all the time, La Push has some nice swells," she explains.

"I can attest to that. I've done some surfing myself. You should definitely check it out someday," I reply.

"Thanks," she offers.

Her eyes drift up and down and I can definitely tell she is checking me out. I decide to do the same.

She is tiny, in height terms. Her head barely reaches my chin. Her hair is long, red, and curly. Her eyes are a warm brown color. Her skin is sun-kissed. Her breasts are a decent size. Her legs are lean and long. Her arms are muscular, but not too much. The blue bikini she is wearing shows off all her curves, which I like. I really like her smile and her demeanor seems sincere.

I quickly shake my head and try to come back down to Earth. I notice her still staring at me. I call out her name.

"Nessie."

"Nessie."

"Nessie."

"Are you alright?" I ask, hearing the concern in my voice.

"Oh. Yep. I'm great. Never better," she stammers. I'm not sure if her face is turning red because of the heat or me.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Jake. I'm sure I will see you around again," she whispers before grabbing her board.

I put my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to stop her. I lean in close and whisper into her ear, "After checking me out, you won't ask me for my phone number?"

"It's ok, Nessie. I was checking you out as well. I like what I see," I admit.

"Ummm, I'm glad we are on the same page then, I guess," she smiles.

"If I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I tend to intimidate too easily," I try to apologize.

"Jake, don't even worry about it. I like your honesty. It shows that you have a good moral code. I respect that," she reassures.

"If I ever do intimidate you, please tell me. I will gladly back off," I reply.

"O.k." she says.

There is an awkward pause until she clears her throat.

"How about you and your dad come over to my house for dinner tonight? I can fill you in on the neighbors, stores to go to, places to eat, the awesome beaches, and any other thing you need to know," she presents.

"I will have to check with my dad first, but it sounds good to me," I exclaim.

We exchange phone numbers (like I want) and I promise to call to let her know what time.

We awkwardly hug and then part ways. Somehow, I make it home before collapsing on my couch. I cannot believe that just happened.

I am never that forward around girls. I know I look good, but I never use it to my advantage.

A few minutes later, my dad comes strolling in the door. He tells me about the beach and how he met some of our neighbors. I tell him that I met a neighbor as well and that she invited us for dinner. Somehow, he gets the impression that I like this girl already. I have to talk him down and tell him we just met. He does not seem to be convinced.

"Jake, I know you still miss your mother. Hell, I miss her so damn much that it's hard to breathe at times. It's ok to move on with your life. She would not want us to be moping around. She would want us to be happy. I think you should give this girl a chance. It might not go anywhere, but you won't know until you try," he clarifies with his fatherly wisdom.

"Thanks Pop," I manage to say. We man-hug and then I go upstairs to take a shower.

After getting dressed, I call Nessie to let her know that my dad and I will come over for dinner.

She sounds happy and tells me to come over around 7:30pm. Also she suggests that I bring some type of alcoholic beverage.

My dad and I walk over to Nessie's house and ring the door bell. I pray that my dad does not embarrass me tonight.

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

I sat on my couch for a long time, sorting out the strange feelings I felt. I can admit that I find Jake attractive. It seems he feels the same way. I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship though. My heart is still bruised and broken from my ex-fiancée, Nahuel.

My father, Edward, and Nahuel's father, Joham Sanchez, were lawyers and worked for the same law firm. They were the ones to introduce us. Nahuel is Chilean and 10 years older than me. He is a lawyer as well. At first, I wanted nothing to do with him. The age difference creeped me out. However, he was always very persistent and did whatever it took to sweep me off my feet. Sadly, his advances won out in the end. I thought I loved him. He proposed after a month of dating. Our parents were thrilled. Nahuel wanted me to be the stay-at-home-barefoot-and-pregnant wife. I did not want that type of life. I wanted to have a career of my own with a supportive husband. I knew Nahuel would never let me. We began to fight all the time. I became fearful for my life after he struck me across the face. I never would have guessed he hits women to keep them in line. I knew I had to get out of this before any more damage was done. I told my parents what happened. They knew from my black-eye that what I was saying is true. I called off the engagement, which caused tension between Nahuel and his parents.

A month later, my parents were killed in a terrible car accident. The Sanchez family did attend the funeral and gave me their condolences. Nahuel apologized for his actions. I could tell he wanted me back. I think my grief kept him at bay though. My Uncle Sam stayed by my side and refused to let Nahuel hug me. I was grateful. This is the last time I ever see Nahuel or his family.

All of this took place three years ago. The pain of my parents' deaths is still with me. The pain of Nahuel being a jerk still haunts me. I've tried to move on, but it hasn't been easy. The brief time I spent with Jake made the pain go away. No other guy has been able to do that.

After an hour of thinking, I decide to get up and distract myself. I clean every nook and cranny of my house to make it spotless. I sort through all of my laundry. I get rid of some clothes that I do not like anymore. I alphabetize my books and CD collections. I take a long hot shower and clean every part of my body. I shave under my arms and legs. I organize the items in my bathroom. I end up running out of things to do after that. I get dressed, grab a book, and head outside to read for awhile.

My heart almost stops when Jake calls to let me know he and his dad will be coming over for dinner. I probably sound so god damn giddy. I tell him to come around 7:30 and to bring an alcoholic beverage.

I change into a red sundress with white polka dots on it. I curl my hair with a curling iron. I put on some mascara and lip gloss. I decide to make chicken parmesan for dinner. I set the table for three people.

The door bell rings and I nearly jump out of my skin. I compose myself before I go to answer the door.

Jake and his dad are standing on my porch with a bottle of red wine and a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, welcome to my humble abode," I greet as I let them inside.

"Thanks for inviting us," Jake smiles and then gestures towards his dad. "This is Billy Black, my dad."

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Black. I'm Nessie Masen," I offer as we shake hands.

"The pleasure is all mine Nessie, but please, call me Billy," he replies with a wink.

"Dad!" Jake whispers under his breath.

"What?" Billy asks with a confused look.

To break up the weird tension, I ask, "Are the flowers and wine for me?"

"Umm, yes," Jake murmurs as he hands them to me.

We make our way into the dining room. I tell Jake and Billy to sit down as I head into the kitchen. I put the flowers into a vase of water. I bring out the food, wine glasses, and a bottle opener. Jake agrees to open up the wine.

The dinner conversation is very interesting. Jake tells me stories of life in Forks. Billy adds some of his own stories too. I find out that Jake has two older twin sisters. Rebecca moved to Hawaii and Rachel lives at the University of Seattle. I briefly mention that I am an only child and that my parents passed away three years ago. Billy mentions that his wife, Jake's mother, passed away six months ago.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," I declare.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for yours as well," Billy replies.

I smile at him, but my thoughts are on Jake. He is looking down at his feet and not saying a word. His mom's death must be hard on him. I can feel his pain and understand a little bit about what he is going through.

"Jake, are you ok?" I ask.

He lifts his head up and our eyes meet. I can see the sadness and loneliness swirling around his eyes. I'm sure mine portray the same.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss my mom," he admits.

Without even thinking about it, I get up from my chair, walk over to Jake and put my arms around him. He relaxes immediately and puts his head on my shoulder.

"Do you two want to be left alone?" Billy jokes, breaking the comfortable silence.

I reluctantly let go of Jake and I can tell he is mad at his dad. He is giving his dad an evil look.

"Jake, lighten up! I am just teasing," Billy defends.

"Please forgive my dad. He tends to speak without thinking at times," Jake growls. He is still shooting daggers at Billy.

"Jake, it's ok," I start to say, but he stops me.

"Ness, you don't have to be so polite," he admits.

"Excuse me, but this is my house. I will act whatever way I want in front of my guests. You need to chill out," I fire at him, feeling my blood boil.

Not expecting my reaction, Jake looks taken aback. Billy looks surprised as well. I have to admit that I am shocked too. I am not a yeller or an argumentative person. I am kind and soft spoken, most of the time.

"You are absolutely right. I am so sorry. I was a rude jerk. I hope you can forgive me," Jake apologizes.

"Apologize to your dad first," I demand.

Jake turns to his dad and gives him an apology. "Dad, I'm sorry. You are right. I need to lighten up,"

"No worries, son. I'm just busting your chops. It seems Nessie can keep you in line better than I can," Billy says.

I can feel my face turning red, while Jake looks like he is going to throw something at Billy.

"Thanks Dad," Jake mutters sarcastically.

"Anytime, Jake," Billy laughs.

I am actually enjoying the banter between the Black men. It's been a long time since I have laughed or smiled this much. Also it's nice to have people in the house too, besides me. It can get lonely at times. I can picture the three of us hanging out a lot.

Surprisingly, Jake and Billy help me with the dishes and remain civil towards each other. We eat dessert in the living room and finish up the bottle of wine.

Billy decides to leave us alone and heads for home. I thank him for coming over and tell him that he is welcome any time.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Your parents did a fine job raising you. I know they are up in heaven smiling down on you," he replies making me tear up a little bit.

"Jake, I'll see you at home. Not too late, kid," he yells as he walks out the door.

Jake groans and drops his head into his hands.

"Ok, no more moaning and groaning, Jacob Black. It's time for you to really let loose," I explain as I pull out the tequila from the liquor cabinet.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he asks with a smile.

"Maybe," I pretend to flirt, batting my eye lashes. We both get a laugh out of this.

We each have three shots, which really ease the tension. More stories come pouring out, including my engagement to Nahuel. Jake is near ready to go out and kick his ass, but I have to talk him out of it. When he tells me about his ex, Leah, I'm ready to go scratch her eyes out. Jake proposed to her, but she said no. She wasn't ready for marriage and she didn't want to have children. I find out that Jake's mom was killed by some type of animal in the woods. The police believe it to be a mountain lion. I hold Jake as he starts to cry. I feel tears spring to my eyes as well.

My eyelids start feeling heavy. My head slumps against Jake's shoulder. I can tell he is tired as well. I think it is time to call it a night.

"Jake, I'm getting sleepy," I sigh and yawn quietly.

"Yeah, me too," he yawns as well.

We both get up from the couch, but I start to lose my footing. It's most likely from the alcohol. Jake holds onto my arm to prevent me from falling. I look up at his face, admiring his handsome features.

Somehow, I manage to walk him to the door.

"Thanks for everything, Nessie. The dinner was delicious and I hope we can do this again soon," Jake says with a smile.

"I'm glad I got to meet you and your dad. I think we will not only be neighbors, but friends as well," I reply.

"I agree. Well, good night," he says as he walks out into the night.

"Good night," I say before closing the door.

I am ready to lock up and go to bed, but someone knocks at the door.

I open it, and it's Jake.

Before I can say a word, he pulls me into his arms. Jake tilts my chin and crushes his lips into mine.

Very slowly, he breaks the embrace and whispers into my ear, "I've wanted to do that all damn night!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**  
_

_**Thanks to SheeWolf85 for pre-reading. **_

_**Please enjoy and leave awesome reviews!**_

* * *

_Jake's POV_

Dinner with Nessie and my dad nearly causes me to have heart failure. I swear my blood pressure is through the roof because I want to kill my dad on more than one occasion. Nessie tries to calm me down, but it doesn't work…at first. When Dad starts talking about Mom, I can feel my insides turn cold. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. Totally surprising me, Nessie kneels down beside me and wraps her arms around my shoulders. In that moment, I feel a connection between us. She lost both of her parents. She understands the pain and anguish I feel over my mom. I could not imagine losing my dad too, even though he is a pain in the ass.

Eventually, my dad leaves and Nessie breaks out the alcohol. The secrets start pouring out. She tells me about her ex-fiancé, Nahuel. Apparently, he wanted her to be the stay-at-home wife with no voice. Since she refused to do that, he hit her. It only happened once. She left him immediately afterwards. I am damn near ready to go out into the night and find the son of a bitch that hurt my Nessie.

Whoah! Did I just say MY Nessie? The alcohol is affecting my brain cells more than usual.

Nessie talks me down and somehow, I listen.

I tell her about my ex-girlfriend, Leah. I asked her to marry me, but she said no. She wasn't ready for marriage and did not want children.

I can tell Nessie is ready to go find Leah and bitch slap the shit out of her.

I explain how my mom died and it takes everything inside me not to have a complete breakdown.

She puts her arms around me once again. She lets me cry. This girl is going to heal me or possibly break me.

I feel her head slump against my shoulder. A yawn escapes from my lips. I am beyond exhaustion.

We decide to call it a night. We get up from the couch, but Nessie loses her footing. I quickly catch her in my arms. She looks up at my face. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her soft lips. Unfortunately, the moment passes.

After Nessie and I say good night, I walk out the front door. I know immediately that it is a mistake. Fuck the fact that we only met a few hours ago. Also fuck the fact that we are both intoxicated. I am attracted to her in ways I cannot even understand at the moment. Nessie is smart, beautiful, kind, understanding, sexy as hell without even trying, and my dick wants her….badly.

"Screw it," I whisper.

I run back to the door and quickly knock. I wait excitedly for Nessie to answer. I can see her silhouette in the window as she opens the door. I don't think she even realizes how gorgeous she is.

I can tell she is surprised to see me again so soon. I don't give her a chance to speak. I pull her into my arms, tilt her chin, and crush my lips onto hers. She tastes like candy, which I can't get enough of.

This kiss broke through all of my defenses. The walls I built shatter into a million pieces. I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not.

I break the embrace gently, to whisper into her, "I've wanted to do that all damn night!"

Nessie's cheeks turn a bright red and I see a smile come over her face.

"Can you kiss me again?" she gasps, catching her breath.

"Hell yeah," I growl.

I comply with her wishes because I need to feel her lips once more.

A couple minutes or possibly hours pass. Our breath quickens as we come up for air.

I lightly caress her face and she closes her eyes. Silence permeates the room, which we seem to be comfortable with.

"Jake," she says, breaking the silence.

"Nessie," I answer with my hand still on her cheek.

"Umm…would you….would you want to…umm.. spend the night?" she stammers, sounding unsure.

I am in shock, to say the least. I was not expecting her to ask me that. Certain parts of my body are screaming, "YES!" Other parts are telling me to politely decline.

"Just to sleep, Jake. I don't want to sleep alone," she explains.

"I don't want to sleep alone either," I confess.

Nessie takes ahold of my hand, leads me up the stairs to her bedroom. She goes into her bathroom to change. I take off my shoes, jeans, t-shirt and climb into her bed. A few minutes later, the light goes out and I feel her crawl up next to me.

"Good night Jake," she whispers.

"Good night, Nessie," I yawn.

We are both fast asleep within seconds.

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

The sun light from the window wakes me up. My head is pounding. My stomach is queasy. I drank way too much last night. I try to get up from my bed, but I seem to be stuck. A strong arm is wrapped around my waist. I am ready to scream, but I turn my head and see that it's Jake. Wow. I don't even remember how we ended up in bed together. I quickly look to see that my pjs are on and Jake is wearing boxers.

I gently remove Jake's arm from my waist and slowly get out of bed. I go into the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face. I can't believe Jake and I got drunk, made out a few times, and spent the night together. Things are definitely moving fast. Surprisingly, in a good way.

When I come out of the bathroom, Jake is sitting up with a giant grin on his face.

"Good morning," he says.

"Good morning," I reply.

Without even realizing it, I find myself walking towards Jake. I lean down and kiss him softly on the lips.

Kissing him while sober is just as good as kissing him while drunk.

A loud voice interrupts our kissing session.

"Renesmee Masen! You better not still be sleeping!"

The voice belongs to my Uncle Sam. If he finds Jake in my bed, all hell will break loose.

I scramble to find Jake's clothes. I throw them at him and tell him to get dressed quickly.

"Who is that?" he asks as he puts his clothes on.

"It's my uncle. He's very protective of me. You are going to have to sneak out the window," I explain.

"You're kidding, right?" he gasps.

I give him a look to let him know that I am dead serious.

Before we can put my plan into action, Uncle Sam comes barging into my room. Luckily, Jake is fully dressed at this point.

"Nessie, who is this?" Sam growls.

"Hello to you, Samuel!" I growl right back.

To break the tension, Jake introduces himself.

"Hi. I'm Jake. I just moved into the house three doors away. Nessie was giving me a tour of her house," he retorts beautifully to cover our tracks.

"I don't care if you are the god damn president. I want you to stay away from my niece. She doesn't need some pretty boy all up in her business and using that 'sweet' charm to his advantage," Sam endorses angrily.

"Sam, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. Jake and I are just friends. Please, let it go," I beg.

"Sorry sweetheart. It's my job to protect you from creeps," he says making me groan.

Jake decides to defend himself and me as well.

"Listen! I understand your need to protect your niece. Believe me; I would be the same way. But you need to know something. Nessie and I are friends. However, if it ever turns into something more, I hope you won't stand in our way. I promise to never hurt Nessie physically or emotionally. If I do, I give you permission to kick my ass. What do you say to that?"

I know for a fact that most people do not stand up to Samuel Masen. It takes Sam a few seconds to process what Jake just said to him.

"Well hot damn! You are the bravest son of a bitch I know. Most guys would have tucked their tails and ran like hell. You did the opposite. You stood your ground and told me like it is. I can definitely respect that. Ness, I think you found yourself a keeper," he laughs while slapping Jake on the back.

My face is mostly like a thousand shades of red again.

"Thanks for embarrassing me, Sam!" I grumble giving him a stern look.

"Oh come on, Ness. It's my duty as an uncle to embarrass you. Plus I have to make sure you are taken care of. I think Jake is up for the job," he says as he tousles my hair.

I can handle Billy and I guess Jake can handle Sam.

To make up for all the weirdness, Sam treats us to breakfast. He and Jake exchange stories about cars and other manly things. I just sit and absorb all the conversations. I'm glad Sam and Jake are getting along.

"You better take care of my Nessie, or there will be hell to pay, Black," Sam warns as we finish up breakfast.

"Sam!" I yell, giving him an evil look.

He grins at me and lightly punches Jake in the arm.

"I'm just teasing, Ness," he sighs.

"Well, can you stop please?" I ask, tongue-in-cheek.

"Alright, fine. I'll leave you kids alone now," he says.

We say our goodbyes and Sam leaves to go to work at the mechanic shop he has owned for many years.

Jake walks me back to my house, with our hands entwined.

"I'm sorry. My uncle is a pain in the ass a majority of the time. I tend to ignore him, but he knows how to push my buttons," I apologize to Jake.

"It's ok, Nessie. You handled my dad like a champ last night. It's time for me to do the same. I know Sam means well. He just has a weird way of showing it," he reassures me.

"How did I find such an awesomely sweet guy?" I ask as I put my arms around his neck.

"How did I find such an awesomely sweet girl?" he repeats my question.

He leans his head down to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Do you have plans today?" he whispers into my ear.

"I have a surfing lesson at 3pm," I say, feeling disappointed that we can't spend more time together.

"Could I watch you teach people how to surf?" he asks.

"Sure! If you want, I can show you as well," I exclaim.

"I already know how to surf, but I wouldn't mind you teaching me a few tricks," he flirts.

We kiss goodbye and promise to meet up later on Atlantic Beach.

For the next three weeks, Jake and I are inseparable. We hang out on the beach, we surf together, we spend every night together, and we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. It's almost physically impossible for us to be apart. Our make out sessions become more fiery and passionate. We haven't had sex yet, but we are waiting for the right moment.

That moment never comes because we end up having our first fight.

The fight is caused by the one person I never wanted to see again, my ex-fiance, Nauhel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This chapter is a major turning point in Jake and Nessie's relationship. Don't hate me too much! I promise things will work out in the end. Every good story needs a little bit of drama. **_

_**Be forewarned, this chapter is definitely rated M for violence. **_

_**Lyrics to the song, "Only One" by Yellowcard will be featured in Nessie's POV. **_

_**Special thanks to SheeWolf85 and vnsjvhgs for pre-reading for me. They are fabulous ladies!**_

* * *

_Jake's POV_

Three weeks.

Three incredible weeks.

Three fantastic weeks.

I'm not sure I can find the right words to describe the three weeks I have spent with Nessie.

Her Uncle Sam gave me a job at his mechanic shop. I'm glad he seems to approve of me dating his niece. He still scares me sometimes and he likes to bust my balls about it.

Nessie and I went surfing every day, had every meal together, took long walks on the beach, had very intense make out sessions, and just talked for hours about our lives.

I knew deep within my heart, I was falling hard for this amazing, talented, smart, beautiful woman.

I planned to tell her how I felt, but life has a way of throwing an obstacle into the mix.

The day started out perfect. Nessie made breakfast for me and my dad. With her around, my dad and I are getting along better. There are still times I want to throw something at his head though.

The one strange thing was my skin felt really hot when I woke up that morning. It felt like I had a fever or something. I took my temperature, but the stupid thing broke.

Nessie and I agree to meet at the beach in the afternoon. Before she goes home, we have a pretty heavy make out session on the porch.

"God, I love kissing you," I gasp, trying to catch my breath. Our foreheads touch as we gaze into each other's eyes.

"Me too," she whispers as her cheeks turn red. Another bonus, I love making her blush too.

We kiss one more time before pulling apart.

"Jake, you feel like you are burning up. Are you alright?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," I say, reassuring her.

I give her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, babe," I promise.

"O.k. See you at the beach, babe," she replied with a smile.

About an hour later, with my surfboard in hand, I walked to Atlantic Beach. I could see Nessie from a mile away with her gorgeous red hair. Instead of the smile that instantly comes across my face whenever I see her, I can feel my lips twitching with anger.

Standing next to Nessie is another man, with his hand on her shoulder. His skin is the color of copper and his hair is jet black. I can see he is shorter than me.

I know instantly that this is the man that hurt my Nessie three years ago. The rage is building up inside of me. I cannot control it. All I see is red. I know deep in my gut there is something wrong. I can't place it, but somehow I know this man will hurt Nessie again-much worse this time.

I couldn't tell you how I walked across the beach, grabbed the guy by the neck, and decked him square in the face. He fell to the ground and I jumped on top of him. My fists did all of the talking.

Eventually, someone pulls me off the guy. They have to hold me back because I am ready for round two.

"Jacob Black, what the hell is the matter with you?" Nessie's voice brought me back to reality.

"Hello! I am talking to you. What the hell?" she yelled.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the scene.

"Do you want to explain why you lost your damn mind?" she asked giving me the "if looks could kill" stare.

"I was walking on the beach and I saw you with HIM! That's Nahuel, correct?" I say, still feeling the anger coursing through my veins.

"Yes, it is Nahuel. We bumped into each other by accident. I know you are upset that he hurt me in the past, but that does not give you the right to just beat him up," she explained.

"It gives me every right, Nessie. I can't stand the thought of him hurting you. It makes me sick. You are my woman now and he deserves a worse beating than I gave him. He deserves to rot in hell for what he did to you," I yell, feeling my whole body shake.

"I understand you want to protect me, but I can take care of myself. I don't need you or anybody to fight my battles. I never asked you to beat up Nahuel. Using violence is not the answer. I can't believe you would just attack him like that, without provocation. He is a lawyer. He can charge you with assault. I can't believe you would do this," she yelled right back.

"I'm sorry for actually caring about you. I'm sorry that I want to protect you. I will not apologize for what I did. If you can't accept that, maybe we should end things now," I fired at her.

"You know what, that's fine. I can't even look at you right now. It's over! I never want to see you again, Jacob Black," she screamed.

"Good, because I never want to see you again either!" I say before walking away.

My whole body is still shaking, I feel extremely hot, and my skin is starting to ripple. I make it home before I burst into what I always thought was a Quileute legend: A werewolf.

You could say I totally freaked out. I nearly gave my dad a heart attack. When I calmed down, I shifted back into a human. My dad carefully explained that the gene must have been recessive and probably took affect later in adulthood. I phased again a few hours later. I wasn't nearly as shocked this time.

When I shift back, my dad tells me we have to go back to Forks. He needs to consult with the other Elders and see if anyone else phased too.

I really did not want to leave, but I knew we had to. We quickly packed everything we could fit into the car. Before leaving, I wrote a note to Nessie. I taped it to the front door. It took us a week to get back to Forks. We had to stop a lot for sleep, food, and because I phased numerous times. I couldn't control it just yet. I missed Nessie more than ever, but unfortunately I am bound by this secret. She can never know that I am a werewolf.

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

After spending three weeks with Jake, I could feel myself falling in love with him.

He brightened up my dull life and I'm pretty sure I did the same for him.

Even my Uncle Sam took a real liking to him. He gave Jake a job at his mechanic shop.

I wanted to tell Jake my true feelings, but I never got the chance to. We were supposed to meet up on the beach. Instead, everything fell apart because I bumped into Nahuel, my ex-fiance.

It was really awkward to see him again. He didn't seem himself at all. He seemed distant, nervous, and skittish.

The weird part is he put his hand on my shoulder and it felt ice cold. His eyes weren't the normal brown color. It looked like he was wearing contacts.

Before I could ask if something was wrong, Jake showed up and starting beating him up.

I couldn't believe Jake would resort to violence to get revenge. A tiny part of me felt happy that Nahuel was getting what he deserved, a very tiny part. The other parts were down right mad at Jake for hurting him.

Jake and I got into a horrible fight. We said a lot of things, hurtful things. We broke up because of it.

I went home and cried for hours. Eventually, I fell asleep, but my dreams woke me up.

I knew I had to find Jake and apologize for what I said. I didn't want to break up with him. I was just hurt, angry, and confused by what happened.

The next morning, I decide to go to Jake's. I knock on the door, but there is no answer. I find a note taped to the door. I don't think anything of it. I decide to pull on the knob. Hmmm, they must have forgotten to lock the door. I go inside and my heart sinks to my stomach. The furniture is there, but every personal aspect about the house is gone. I search all the rooms and their clothes are gone too. I go back outside and take the note off the door. As I read it, tears fall down my face. I slide down to the ground. I bow my head and wrap my arms around my legs. The tears continue to fall. How am I supposed to move on when this man is my everything?

* * *

_Dear Nessie,_

_Broken this fragile thing now and I can't, I can't pick up the pieces and I've thrown my words all around. _

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason. I feel so broken up and I give up. I just want to tell you so you know. _

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do. You are my only, my only one. _

_Made my mistakes, let you down and I can't, I can't hold on for too long. Ran my whole life in the ground and I can't, I can't get up when you're gone. And something's breaking up, I feel like giving up. I won't walk out until you know. _

_Here I go so dishonestly, leave a note for you my only one and I know you can see right through me. So let me go and you will find someone. _

_I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but it's really for the best. You deserve to find someone who will make you happy. Just know that you will always be in my heart._

_Take care and please stay safe!_

_Jake_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Many of you figured out that Nahuel is a vampire. I didn't want to make it too obvious, but then I felt the readers had a right to know. You guys have not seen the last of him. He will be back in a later chapter. **_

_**Sorry it took me so long for me to write/post this chapter. It is only a filler, will be really short, and only in Nessie's POV. I guess I procrastinated writing this because I am just as upset as everyone else about Jake leaving. I promise in the next chapter, things will get better. **_

_**The songs I listened to while writing this chapter are: "Cry" by Kelly Clarkson, "Haunted" by Taylor Swift, and "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift. **_

_**P.S. Thanks to SheeWolf85 for pre-reading. She is awesome, fabulous, wonderful, and any other adjective out there!**_

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

The eight months after Jake left were pretty rough.

There were many days I didn't want to open my eyes. It was so hard to face the day knowing it is over between us. Is this what it really feels like to cry? I cried every day when my parents died, but not like this. I swear I am haunted by all the memories we shared. My house and the beach no longer hold comfort.

I re-read the letter Jake left me every single day. I still refuse to believe he is gone; he can't be gone. I thought what we had mattered to him. I guess not; it seems we were walking on a fragile line. I had no idea it would break so soon. I never thought we would have a last kiss or imagine we would end over a stupid fight. I now know that Jake was only trying to protect me.

I tried going out on a few dates. Some guys made me smile, but I kept wishing they were Jake instead.

My aunt and uncle came over more often to keep me company. Uncle Sam was beyond furious. Aunt Ruby was worried and concerned.

"In the letter he left, he didn't say where he was going?" Ruby asked.

"No, but I have a feeling he went back to Washington," I said.

"And there was no explanation as to why he left?"

"None whatsoever. "

"Have you thought about going to look for him?" she asked the question I hoped she wouldn't.

"Honestly, no," I admit.

"Oh, don't worry. I plan to find him. With my shot gun and then a shovel," Sam interrupted.

"SAM!" Ruby and I shout.

"What?" he feigned innocence.

"Violence is not going to help Nessie's situation, Samuel," Ruby sternly said.

"I understand that, Ruby, but this guy hurt my niece. I can't take that lying down. I want to find the son of a bitch and bury him six feet under the ground," he grumbled.

"Sam, I appreciate your misguided attempt at being nice, but Ruby is right. Violence is not going to help. I just hate that he left without explaining why. We had a pretty nice relationship going on. I have questions to answers I can't seem to find," I sigh and begin to cry again.

"Oh sweetheart. I wish I could tell you things will get better, but you and I both know it's not true. I really think you should consider going to find him," Ruby whispered as she held me in her comforting arms.

"Ness, I hate to see you cry. I think Ruby is right. You need closure. I will help you locate him," Sam said as he wrapped his arms around both of us.

"Sam, you aren't going to do anything crazy, are you?" I hesitated.

"No Renesmee. I promise to do this in a non-violent manner. It kills me that I can't kick his ass, but I know this is your decision," he surprised me.

Sam knew a police officer in Seattle, Washington who helped us find the little town of La Push, the Indian Reservation. I found a hotel to stay at in Forks, the next town over.

I packed enough clothes to last me a week. I found someone to cover my surfing lessons. Ruby and Sam would take care of my house until I got back. They drove me to the airport.

"Good luck sweetheart. I really hope you find Jake and find the closure you need," Ruby said as she hugged me goodbye.

"Thanks Ruby," I said.

"Bye Ness. I hope your non-violent pussy way works. If it doesn't, I will be on the first plane there, ready to kick some ass," Sam said making me laugh.

"Thanks Sam, but I think MY way will work, " I explained.

I hugged them both one more time before boarding the plane.

As the flight took off, I thought to myself, "Jacob Black, get ready because you are going to have to deal with the wrath of Renesmee Masen."


End file.
